Tougher then the Grammys
by shotgun12drive16drink21
Summary: When Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Juniper Penny, and Katie Gardner for a girl group the entire world watches-now they're going were no girl group has gone before. High school. Here there are screaming fans, swooning guys and charming boys that just happen to sing. Join the Demigods as they face the toughest challenge they've ever faced in: Tougher then the Grammys.


KEY:

_Olivia: Italics _

Yuen Wai: Underline

**Christina: bold **

_**A/N: We own nothing :)**__ Oh and the outfits mentioned in the story are on my Polyvore account-the links are on our account profile and the bottom of this page! Check it out!_

_**Summary:**_

**Piper McLean**-lead singer and visual, the _Demigods_: Sick of fame but not of fortune. Could go for a coffee-and maybe an arrogant blond.

**Annabeth Chase**-lead singer, the _Demigods_: Wonders if obsession over owls is normal. Also wonders if why Percy looks so familiar.

**Thalia Grace**-rapper, the _Demigods_: Just brought legwarmers back into style and have about thirty pairs. Thinks Nico is dark and mysterious-maybe that why she's so drawn to him.

**Katie Gardener**-singer, the _Demigods_: Tired of being a blond, maybe a darker color would make her seem more badass? Travis is infuriating.

**Juniper Penny**-singer, the _Demigods_: Thinks that high school is a big mistake, what kind of school has _Swordplay101_ as one of its classes? Thinks that maybe Grover might like her.

When Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Juniper Penny, and Katie Gardner for a girl group the entire world watches-now they're going were no girl group has gone before. High school. Here there are screaming fans, swooning guys and charming boys that just happen to sing. Join the Demigods as they face the toughest challenge they've ever faced in: _Tougher then the Grammys._

Half-blood High-Chapter 1

**~In the **_**Demigods **_**limo~**

"I am FREAKING out guys!" Katie Gardner says whimpering as their limo rolls into Half-Blood High.

Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase, the _Demigods_, lead singers sit next to each other on one side of the limo while Thalia Grace and Juniper Penny, the rapper and singer of their group, sit on the other side.

Katie is laying on the floor in a fetal position, her fair hair spread around on the ground.

"Katie!" Piper yells.

"Yes?" Katie screams back, flopping around to look at Piper.

"CALM DOWN!" Piper says trying to help. "You were never this nervous when we performed on New Year's Eve at New York. Why are you losing your head over something like school?"

"I'm not freaking out about _school_," Katie says rolling her eyes at the thought. "I'm freaking out about all the _people_ at the school!"

"She has a point," Annabeth and Juniper say at the same time. They laugh and high-five.

"Come on guys," Thalia says trying to help me, "It not that big of a deal. We're _superstars_! We are going to ROCK this! The only thing I work about is all the people there that are going to recognize and start screaming."

This seems to calm Katie and she gets up off the floor and smooths her coral colored blouse down and runs a hand through her wavy blond hair.

Piper shoots Thalia a grateful look as Katie sprawls out next to Piper, her worn out cutoffs highlighting her tanned legs.

"You know what? You're totally right! We have noth-"

"Ladies!" The driver says his voice filtering from the speakers, "We're here!"

Katie loses it again and while Annabeth and Juniper try to calm her down Piper stares out of the tinted windows.

Half-Blood High is a huge building split into three different wings each with their own entrances and a main entrance with double doors in-between wing one and wing two. The area around the school is blanketed by emerald green grass and the limo smoothly rolls up a path up to the school.

As they pass, people dragging suitcases or duffle bags look up and stare.

Piper winces and turns to Thalia.

"Hey, do you think it would have been less conspicuous if we had taken the black limo?" Piper asks and slides three fingers into her dark brown hair.

"I hate to point this out- but even if we had painted the limo to match the ground we still would have attracted attention. Why not ride in style?" Thalia asks in a 'duh-you-dumbass" voice.

"By style do you mean hot pink chrome limo?" Piper asked dubiously.

"Yes." Thalia says with total certainty and pulls on her black cowboy bag.

With Katie in check the girls pulled on their bags and waited patiently for the limo to stop.

"Just a minute ladies," The driver says before Piper interrupts him.

"It's alright, we can handle the door,"

Thalia snicker next to her.

Piper fingers the door handle and stares around the limo.

"Ready?" She asks her best friends. They set their faces in determined smiles and Piper nods then pushes the door open.

**~Outside the limo on the school grounds~**

The entire school watched as a hot pink limo strolled smoothly onto the school driveway. It came to a stop in front of the school and everyone held their breath as they waited.

"Hey," Percy says as he comes to a stop next to Jason and Grover, leaning on a tree trunk. "Whoa." Percy says and stares at the limo.

"Yup," Jason says watching it carefully.

"Who do you think it is this time?" Percy asks referring to the time when Selena Gomez visited Camp Half-Blood High.

"I dunno- wouldn't it be awesome if it was Madonna?" Grover says his eyes widening then crosses his finger and shuts his eyes tightly, "Please be Madonna, please be Madonna." He starts chanting.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Why would Madonna be here? She's like 55 bro."

"54," Grover correct immediately. Percy looks at Jason pointedly.

Jason shrugs, "You had it coming man,"

Percy's retort is cut off as the door of the limo opens silently and they watch as Piper McLean straightens up and places a palm on the top of the limo.

Everyone gasps, remembering Piper McLean from freshman year. She surveys the school ground her multi colored eyes stopping at Jason's smirking face before stepping aside and letting the rest of the _Demigods_ file out.

They start towards the main building and everyone stares.

Piper is wearing sunny yellow dress, black All Star Converse, a navy cross-body bag and a bejeweled bangle. Her hair is in lush waves and strewn around messily.

Thalia follows after her wearing black skinny jeans, a hot pink cami with a white crop top with the words: **MUSIC IS THE ANSWER **plastered over it and her own pair of Converse adorning her feet. Her hair is needle straight, without a hair out of place, and her lips are a bright red.

Next is Katie wearing a breezy coral blouse and worn studded cutoffs, the look is finished with white leather bag and beaded thong sandals. Her blond hair is in soft waves and tucked behind both ears.

Following her is Juniper wearing a black dress with a cut off on the back and covered with white lace, black heeled boots and pale pink satchel bag.

Finally Annabeth exits and shut the door behind her. Jason can hear Percy draw breath as she walks next to Juniper wearing a cream cap sleeved dress skin colored converse looking shoes then a messenger bag and a pair of red nerd glasses with the Hello Kitty bow on the corner.

Everyone seems to snap out of their stupor and runs towards the girl group, not noticing as the driver of the limo opens the trunk of the limo and struggles with the _Demigods_ bags. A big burly man from the school pushes through the crowd, obviously a janitor, and starts to help the paleface driver.

Percy, behind Jason, shifts and opens his mouth, "I think I'm speechless."

None of them answer, evidently speechless too.

"Come on guys," Jason says, "Let's go before all the good dorms are gone."

"You know they assign the dorms before we get here, right?" Grover asks raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Jason says getting up and punches Grover good-naturedly.

"Yeah- I thought so."

**~With the **_**Demigods**_**-main office~**

"Hey," Piper says brightly to the man at the desk.

The man looks up and his eyes widen and Piper quickly continues.

"Yeah-um-I'm Piper, this is Thalia, Katie, Annabeth and Juniper. We're new?"

"Y-yes, excuse me," The man stutters and Annabeth blinks sympathetically at him.

A lady wearing a prim gray dress and black heels takes up the conversation as she passes.

"Lane," She says, "Give them their information." She smiles at them before clicking away.

"Oh right-sorry," Lane says and pushes away from the desk on his chair and starts riffling through papers. "Here"

He pushes a stack of paper towards them and the _Demigods_ immediately pounce on it.

"And here is your dorm room keys," He hands them a ring of five keys from a wall of hooks. Like a hotel.

"Thanks," Thalia says and immediately snatches them from Lane's trembling fingers.

"The classes don't start till tomorrow." Lane says and the _Demigods_ smile and nod as they leave. Piper walks quickly through the halls and up a few flights of stairs, with the rest of her group following silently trying to get to their dorm before they're hit with a crowd.

"We're here!" Thalia says and slides a key into the lock.

"Hurry, hurry!" Juniper says casting nervous looks behind her shoulder.

"It's open!" Thaila says throwing open the door and they rush in. Katie slams the door close and locks it. They all breath and stare in awe as the look around their room.

"Whoa." Thalia says.

The entire room has an blue theme to it and there are three beds under a raised platform where two more beds rest each with its desk. To their left is a row of walk in closets each with a letter corresponding to the owner, to their right is a mini kitchen with a counter and full sized fridge and facing the beds is four screens put together to form one huge screen surrounded by stereos and an Xbox plus a shelves of movies and games.

"What- do they think we have _that_ much free time?" Katie asks raising an eyebrow.

"Guys! Check this out" Thalia says and walking towards a desk they find a gold laptop with a letter etched onto it.

"No wonder we had to pay so much to get in!" Piper says and fingers the "T" on the laptop. "Guess this means this bed is yours."

Thalia dives into the pillows and comforters.

"I can hang here… I guess." She says, grinning wickedly. The _Demigods _laugh and hurry to find their beds. Piper and Annabeth end up on the top beds and Katie, Juniper and Thalia get the bottom three.

"Not bad," Piper says sitting down on the edge of the platform, dangling her legs. A rough knock on the door interrupts their excited chatter. The freeze and Piper jumps down from the platform, not bothering with the ladder, she braces herself on the floor with the palm of her hand and the _Demigods_ around her clap and she takes a quick bow before cautiously opening the door.

Piper talks rapidly to the person on the other side of the door before throwing the door open and letting in a couple of movers lugging their baggage through the door. The girls quickly rush to help and are waved away by a couple of movers trying to save their pride.

"Just leave it there." Annabeth says and Thalia nods.

"Thanks," Piper says as they begin to filter out. "Oh wait!"

They turn and look at her and dig a hand into her pocket and pulls out a bill randomly.

"Here," she says grinning at them. They stare at the portrait of Ben Franklin and then back at her. "Don't spend it all in one place." She says brightly before herding them out the door.

With a quiet click Piper shuts the door.

"So-"Piper says grinning wickedly, "Let's go and meet our classmates."

~oOo~

A/N:

_Hey guys, its Olivia- wadday think? I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written on Fanfiction before… pretty sweet huh? Anyways- I hope you all enjoyed and reviews are always helpful :) _

_Oh and if any of you are bored and want a new book to read I got one! Obsidian by Jennifer L. Armentrout! The entire series is to-die-for!_

_Thanks for reading!_

Like I said on our profile, I LOVE reviews! I'd like to know what you people think of our first chapter, so REVIEW! We will update the next chapter when it reaches 20! Thxs guys! (‿◠)✌

**Hey:D So how was it? I hope you all **_**loved**_** it as much as I do :) Thxs for reading!**

_**Thank you all for reading! We hope to see you at the next chaper!**_

_OUTFITS! Remember the links are on our profile to! _

_Collection(all the girls):__ . ?uid=5710244_


End file.
